


Doubt

by Law971



Series: Laele Xalyth [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Rowdy Boiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Law971/pseuds/Law971
Summary: Just my scribbles about my current D&D character. Inaccurate, not redrafted and unbeta'd. Please ignore!Laele's rejection by Ser Ciaran in Hearthstead.
Relationships: Laele Xalyth/Ciaran Booney
Series: Laele Xalyth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543777





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Thought process character buildup

_ You’re losing your touch._

The little voice seemed to hiss in her head as Laele Xalyth walked steadily away and Ser Ciaran closed his door behind her. Back through the stone corridors of Baron Hemmelsbain’s keep, every step echoing hollow, loud, and filled with self-doubt.

_Couldn’t do the job right in Bilgewater,_ the voice continued,_ Meran and Osdeyr on the gallows because you were an arrogant fool. _

The voice sounded a lot like her mother’s.

_And now you’re not even good enough to be some human noble’s whore!_

Yes, that was definitely the former Xalyth captain.

_Crawling back to Dresdiin and Randel with nothing to show for it!_

“Shut up, you miserable bitch.” Laele spat back, glad there was no one around to see her talking to herself. “I’m not taking criticism from a bloody dead woman.”

No reply, but the damage was already done.


End file.
